Iron Man (nMCU film)
Iron Man '''is the first installment in the New Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first installment of Phase One. Synopsis After a Stark Industries missile is used to bomb a USAF base in Afghanistan, Tony Stark embarks on a journey to find those who wish to use his name in murdering his countrymen. As he becomes the Armored Hero of the Fallen, Tony will soon realize that his actions will only lead him to a darker path. Plot ''This section is currently under construction and the contents are still yet to be completed.' The Assault at Bagram: The Fall of Stark Industries In Afghanistan, brothers Doug and Danny Johnson witness as a group of masked assailants launched a surprise attack on the stationed troops in Bagram Airfield. Despite their number, the United States and Afghanistan forces were quickly outmatched by the attackers' sophisticated and new weaponry. Gen. Harry Garth orders the brothers to commandeer one of the sonic jets to return to the United States before being shot by the assailants. Doug and Danny rush towards the jet and manage to evade the unknown forces. At the hangar, Danny is critically shot by one of the attackers. Doug kills the attacker, stealing his gun, before getting his wounded brother inside the jet. As the plane reaches the air, Doug takes a look at the gun and is horrified that it was manufactured by Stark Industries. The Billionaire's Fault: The Search for Stark Begins While at a casino in Las Vegas, genius CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, meets Whitney Frost. The two are quickly acquainted with each other, as they head to Stark's room to hook up. In the middle of their session, Happy Hogan, Stark's chauffeur, barges in, claiming that Miss Potts has something important. Pepper enters and hands Tony a phone with Lt. Col. James Rhodes on hold. Tony answers the phone and is horrified by the news from Rhodey. Tony arrives at the State Department headquarters where State Secretary Warren Stern yells at him and blames him for the attack on Bagram Airfield. Tony doesn't believe the Secretary and leaves immediately. Tony meets with Rhodey and the two of them head to Afghanistan to investigate the incident themselves. Meanwhile, at Hammer Industries, CEO Jessica Hammer watches a news coverage on the attack on Belgram. When the news shows Doug Johnson being followed by the media, Jessica smiles, saying that the age of Hammer Industries has come. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Virgina "Pepper" Potts * Don Cheadle as Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Alan Ritchson as Doug Johnson III/Detroit Steel * Katie McGrath as Jessica Hammer * Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Oliver Stark as Danny Johnny * Peter Krause as Gen. Harry Garth * Garry Shandling as Warren Stern Gallery Robert Downey, Jr..jpg Gwyneth Paltrow.jpg Don Cheadle.jpg Alan Ritchson.jpg Katie McGrath.jpg Wynn Everett.jpg Jon Favreau.jpg Oliver Stark.jpg Peter Krause.jpg Garry Shandling.jpg Category:New Marvel Cinematic Universe